Can we be friends?
by Pricat
Summary: A young disabled and lonely girl is in the garden when she finds a Psammead who is sad for some reason. They bond because of this but it has a choice to make by choosing to stay with it and lose it's power or keep it's magic and leave...
1. Lonely

**Can we be friends?**

**Chapter One**

**Chrisa was sad, very sad. She watched as other children her own age played outside. She had wispy brown hair, green eyes, a beautiful smile and a big heart. But she was visually impaired and was a hunch back. She also had a rare condition which had caused her visual problems and altered her facial appearance so nobody could tell if she was a boy or a girl. Because of this, nobody where she lived wanted to play with her so she remained in her room and never came out. But one day something happened that changed her life forever…**

**She was sitting in the garden writing when she heard a noise come from her sister's sand pit. Curious, she walked over to it and opened the lid. Inside was an amazing creature. It had greyish fur, it had a lumpy stomach, it had the ears of a bat, eyes like a snail and whiskers like a rat. It had furry legs. This impressed her immensely. But it began to wake up. "Hello." It said to her. She smiled at this. "Hello I'm Chrisa. You look really nice." She told him. He laughed at this gently. "Really? You find something like me nice? Don't I look gross to you?" it said to her astounded. "No I don't think you're gross. But you seem… lonely." She told him. A gasp escaped the creature's throat and a lump re opened. But thunder began to rage loudly. She saw a look of fear on it's face. "You don't like rain or get wet, do you?" she said to him. He shook his head at that quietly. "Yes you're right. I don't like rain or getting wet because it would hurt me or kill me." It said to her. It then wrapped itself around her neck. "Let's go inside." She said as they went inside. **

**She went into her room but she could hear others her age laughing and it was making her sad. The creature could feel the sadness and wanted to make her feel better. "Maybe I could live here even if there's no sand in this world…" he thought as he looked out the window. Rain was pouring down the window glass and it was worrying him. He then saw the girl fall asleep on the bed. It then cuddled against her, making her feel better… **


	2. Getting to know you

Can we be friends?

Chapter Two

Chrisa woke up at the crack of dawn. She was going over what had happened yesterday in her head. The creature had laid it's head on her arm and was yawning gently as it opened it's snail like eyes. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" she said to it. He got to his small furry feet. He smiled at her warmly. "Yes I did child. You're nice for a human being." He told her calmly. She smiled at this. "What do you mean by that?" she said to him. "You found me but you weren't mean enough to leave me out there in the rain to catch a cold and die. You saved me but why?" he told her. "I couldn't leave you out there on your own to die. It's not in my nature. I'm Chrisa by the way." She explained as she brought out a book. It was full of strange creatures. She flipped through the pages until she found a picture of the creature. "Is this you?" she asked as she showed him the picture. He smiled sadly. "Yes that's me. I'm a sand fairy or a Psammead as others call me. My brethren and I can grant wishes for others but they only last until sunset. But I can't grant any more wishes, I'm afraid. I'm Izz by the way." He told her. Chrisa saw sadness in his eyes. "That's a very nice name. Besides I don't want anything in the world except for…" she told him quietly. "Except for what? Tell me. I won't bite!" he said gently. "All I wanted is a friend. Somebody who treats me as a human being and not a freak because of my disabilities, but as a normal being." She said sadly as a tear ran down her cheek.

Izz wanted to wipe it away for her but he knew he couldn't. It would kill him literally. He watched her watch other kids her own age play outside and have fun. He could feel sadness flow from her body. He then saw her leave the room. "Where're you going? You're not leaving me, are you?" he said worriedly. "Don't worry Izz, I'm not leaving you. I'm going down stairs for dinner. I'll be back up when I've done, okay? Then we can talk some more." She said as she closed the door. She then locked it so nobody would go in and find Izz. He then felt sleepy and laid his head on the nearest pillow. But he saw something appear. It was another Psammead from the Council of Magical Creatures. What had he done now? "Izzard J Nassicus you're in trouble! You've been accused of being with a human child. You know the rules are very clear about this. You must choose between keeping your magic and leaving this realm or staying here and give up your Magical License. We will meet again in a few days to hear what your decision is." He said as he faded. Izz wasn't happy. He had found a kindred spirit and a good friend in Chrisa and he just couldn't leave her even if it meant never granting wishes again. A sandy tear fell down his furry cheek and hit the pillow as he fell asleep.

Chrisa could hear this as she entered the room. She then climbed onto the bed gently. She stroked his fur gently to soothe him. "Don't worry Izz, it'll be alright." She whispered into his ear. He then began to calm down but something felt wrong. His stomach was swelling up like when he used to be able to grant wishes but pain was flowing through him. The stomach then exploded like a balloon and magic spilled out of him. It then disappeared and the pain stopped. Chrisa wondered what had happened. He opened his eyes. Pain was reflected in them. She felt sorry for him. "Are you okay? You look awful!" she said gently to him. He then calmed down as he was in her arms. "It's okay Chrisa. It's part of the Council's way to make me choose but I've already made up my mind." He explained weakly. He then ate an apple she had brought up for him. He then fell asleep as she was getting changed into her night clothes. She rested his head on her shoulder so he would feel better. He was dreaming of the day he could no longer be a Psammead made to grant wishes to selfish, unkind people and soon it would happen. But unknown to others, he had a wish deep in his heart that he wanted but never could make it come true but for some reason it was coming true. He wanted somebody to be his friend and see him beyond someone who had the powers to give anyone what they wanted and treat him like they cared about him. He felt that with Chrisa. She cared about him than he'd ever known and didn't need any wishes. He smiled as he was lost in deep sweet dreaming…


	3. Decision

**Can we be friends?**

**Chapter Three**

**Decision**

**Izz woke up to find himself in a strange place. It was the Magical world. He shivered in fear when he realised this. "Where're we?" Chrisa asked him. "We're in the Magical world." He told her quietly. A sandy tear ran down his furry face and fear was flowing through his tiny body. She then saw more Psammeads appear. They were the Council of Magical Creatures. **

"**Izzard J Nassicus! Have you thought about what we talked last time?" one said sternly. "I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided… to stay with Chrisa and give up my Magical License!" he said confidently to him. "Very well! We will miss you and your sarcasm around here." He told Izz as he and the others formed a circle around him. They then blew out themselves like blowing out birthday candles and glowed. Chrisa watched as Izz glowed brightly too for a minute but stopped. Suddenly they faded. Izz then landed on her bed as they appeared in her room. She saw a smile on his face. "What was that about?" she asked curiously. "Because you found me, I had to choose to leave and keep being a Psammead or stay here with you and give up my Magical License. But I'd rather stay here. You see many of my brethren have to give wishes away to stupid, selfish, unkind people unless they give up their Magical License but they never do! I feel sorry for them never knowing what it's like to have freedom or…" he explained quietly. "Or what?" Chrisa said. "Or to have friends. In my heart I had a very special wish that I never told anyone about and I wanted it more than anything in the world but granting wishes to others meant I couldn't make it come true. I never thought it would come true one day." He told her. **

"**What was it?" she asked him. There was happiness in his eyes. "It was to have a friend. Someone who would care for me and see me beyond the wish granting side and love me. Even if it meant giving up my license." He explained. "It came true?" Chrisa told him. **

"**Yes it did. It came true… the day we met. Our feelings have created a very special bond, one that can't be broken or destroyed. I know those pathetic humans treat you like you don't belong but I see beyond that. Just like you have with me. When you'd found me and you brought me inside, I felt something, a connection between us." Izz told her. "Is it Love?" she said to him. "A little but it's more like friendship. That's what made them angry. Not many Psammeads make friends with humans. Humans just normally abuse us for our power and if we don't, they threaten us with water. But you're not like them, are you?" he said to her as his rat like whiskers brushed against her cheek. "No I'm not. I think that's terrible." She told him. He then snuggled against her as they watched the rain fall down from inside. "Maybe it can't hurt me seeing as I gave it up." He thought as he fell asleep. "Not many of us feel love for a human but I'm different." He said as he yawned and drifted into sleep. He dreamt of Chrisa and their bond. **


	4. Let the rain fall down

**Can we be friends?**

**Chapter Four**

**Let the rain fall down**

**Izz woke up thinking about the possibility of never being hurt by water again. He watched as Chrisa was getting dressed. She seemed in a hurry. "Where're you going?" he asked curiously. "I'm going to school. Don't worry I'll be back later, I promise. Until I come back, stay in here, okay? It would be hurt to explain about you." She told him calmly as she went out the door. She locked it so her mom couldn't go in and accidentally find Izz. He watched as she and her mom got in the car and drove off. He sighed sadly. "I miss you when you're not here. Maybe now I can try that out. But what if it doesn't work? I'll never know unless I try, will I?" he thought as he unlocked the door and went into the bathroom. He then climbed into the bath and turned the tap. He felt nervous as the water hit his tiny, furry body. He stepped out totally wet. He dried himself off with a towel. He walked into Chrisa's room. He was feeling tired and weak. His head was aching fiercely and he was coughing slightly. "It didn't work, did it?" he said weakly. He curled up in the warm blankets and sneezed. The council were watching this curiously. Izz then fell asleep. **

**Later that afternoon Chrisa came back. She then sat on the bed beside him. She could see he wasn't himself and wondered what was wrong. "I tried going in water but it didn't work. I don't feel so good. I think I have the cold." He said quietly. This worried Chrisa greatly. "But if your kind get near water, they catch cold and… die." She said sadly. Suddenly another Psammead appeared. "He went into water, didn't he? Come with me if you want to help him human." He said to her. She followed him into a portal. Izz was in her arms wrapped in a warm blanket. She wondered what made him want to try it. "I did it because I gave up my Magical License but I guess I was wrong and now I'm…" he told her hoarsely. There were tears welling up in her eyes. "It won't happen, I know that!" she said. They then entered a cave. "He won't die, just suffer from a nasty cold." He told them as he recited a spell. Suddenly the other Council members appeared and joined in. A haze of warm magic surrounded Izz. They watched as he and Chrisa faded once more from their world. They reappeared in Chrisa's room once more. Izz was in her arms and was coughing slightly. She then went for dinner. As she closed the door, she thought of Izz suffering from a nasty cold but because of her , he wasn't leaving her. Later when she came back, he was awake. "Hey how you're feeling?" she asked him calmly. "Bad. I almost didn't make it, did I until the Council showed up?" he told her weakly. "You weren't dying because you gave up granting wishes." She told him. He smiled at this. She was in her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She pulled him into bed carefully beside her. "That feels good! I… I missed you when you'd left earlier." He said to her. "I know you were lonely but don't worry, I'm never going to leave you even if I leave the room. We're friends." She said as she kissed him. He blushed at this as she turned off the light. He then put his head on her arm to make it feel better because it was still aching. His eyes then closed gently as he drifted off. The cold was depriving him of energy. He snuggled near her to keep warm. He was thinking about what had happened today. "I know you're never leaving me. Right now I'm feeling something many Psammeads never feel. Maybe it's because I… I love you." He whispered into her ear. **

**He then kissed her on the cheek. His body was buzzing with a powerful emotion, one that could make a Psammead weaker than water or stronger than ever before. It was Love. "But how would they feel if I was in Love with a human?" he thought but they were destroyed by that feeling. **


	5. The Dream

Can we be friends 

**Chapter Five**

**The Dream**

**Chrisa woke up at the crack of dawn. There was a smile on her face for some reason. She looked at Izz in her bed. He was still asleep lost in sweet dreaming. He was in the Magical World with Chrisa in a forest. The strange feeling was running through his body. He then gave her something. It was a ring. "Will you marry me? I love you and I know you love me too." He said to her gently. "Yes I will!" she said happily as he put the ring on her finger. Suddenly magic surrounded her as she kissed him. When it vanished, she'd become a Psammead like him. This filled him with happiness. Chrisa got dressed quietly so she wouldn't wake him. The Council were watching them from the Magical World. They'd noticed something different about Izz and it had something to do with Chrisa. "I've a theory that he's in love with her! That's why he doesn't want to leave their realm. He likes her." One of the members said quietly. **

**The others agreed. "You're right about keeping an eye on him. He hasn't been the same since he came to the human world but then again he was born different from other Psammeads. Normal ones don't give up their Magical License or form a bond with a human." Another member said sternly. Later that morning Izz awoke from his slumber to see Chrisa on her computer writing stories. He was curious. He wondered if she was feeling the way he was feeling when he saw her. "Good morning Chrisa. Did you sleep well? What're you doing on that thing?" he said to her. She smiled at him. Something in her eyes was telling him he was right. "Hey Izz! Yeah I slept well. I'm writing a story on my computer. It's about a lowly girl who finds a brave prince and they become friends but they fall in love." She said blushing slightly. He then gasped at a drawing of the prince. It was him. He realised the story was about him and her. "Things could happen like in my dream." He thought. He then nuzzled her gently as she lay on the bed drawing. She laughed at this and kissed him on his whiskery lips. He smiled. "Chrisa!" a voice yelled from downstairs. "Who was that?" Izz asked. "It's okay. There's nothing to worry about. It's my Mom. She probably made me lunch or something. I'll be back soon." She told him as she closed the door. She went downstairs. She went into the kitchen. Her Mom was on the phone talking to a friend as usual. She then hung up. "Hey honey. I'm going shopping. Do you want to come?" she told her. Chrisa thought about this. "No thanks. I'm staying." She told her calmly. She watched as her Mom walked out the door. Chrisa then laughed as she ran up stairs and opened the door to her room. Izz was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up when he realised she was in the room. He then glowed and the room faded. They then found themselves in a garden filled with beautiful flowers. "Do you like it?" Izz said to her. "Yes I love it." She said happily. They then lay on the sand and looked at the clouds. They were holding hands. Izz then began to rise in the air with Chrisa. This amazed her. "This is cool! Where are we going?" she said to him. "I don't know but I hope it's somewhere nice." He told her gently. They then landed on a beach. This made Izz happier than ever. A picnic basket then appeared as they sat in the sand. It was full of very nice food and drinks. Izz knew what was happening because this was his dream but he'd made it real so they could be together. His Love was manifesting itself into it. After wards they played in the sea but later fell asleep on the sand in each other's arms.**

**Suddenly they were back in her room as the stars were coming out in the night sky. Izz woke up and realised this. Chrisa was asleep in her pyjamas. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't wake her so he curled back into her loving embrace in the bed. But Council members were outside the window watching. They knew Izz cared for this girl more than words could ever say but the entire Psammead community would react badly to this if they knew. Izz was still young and his heart was pure. Something had to be done before someone got hurt… **


	6. Changes

**Can we be friends?**

**Chapter Six**

**Changes**

**Chrisa was worried. Her parents had told her their family were moving house. She was sad but worried because this made her think of Izz. What would she do without him there to make her feel wanted? Where would he go seeing he could no longer grant wishes? This had been keeping her from sleeping that night. Izz was asleep in the bed beside her. He was dreaming of her. She had that weird feeling when she looked at him. "I don't want to tell him in case… it hurts him and his feelings. I can't do that, not to the one I… love!" she thought as she laid her head beside him. Suddenly her thoughts turned to yesterday when she and Izz had went to the beach and had the best day of her life. Her eyes then closed and she fell into sleep's blessed grace. The Council knew this fact and were planning to use it against Izz to make him leave his best friend… true love. "We should visit him soon before they leave." One told them. The others agreed but some didn't. They thought that doing it to Izz wasn't right especially since he'd found someone like him. "We must warn him before they visit and totally threaten him with Chrisa." They said as they vanished into the human realm. Izz woke up the next morning feeling weird. Was it to do with him? He'd had a strange dream to do with the Council. They were planning something big that he didn't know about. He hoped that it wouldn't come true. He saw Chrisa come back into the room. She smiled at him and he felt good again, the way he did when he dreamed about her. "I have something I need to tell you and I hope you're not mad at me for it because I have no choice." She said to him quietly. **

"**What is it?" he asked worriedly. He saw a tear well up in her eye and she sighed before speaking. "My family and I… We're moving house and I know we'll never see each other again and we'll both be lonely again!" she said as she broke down in tears. Izz then hugged her. The tears wet his whiskers slightly. "Don't worry, this won't stop us!" he said calmly to her. "But how?" she told him. There was a glimmer of mischief in his snail like eyes. "I'm coming with you. I don't want to go back to being lonely old Izz. I want to be with you… to love you. Besides the Council won't care about it since I'm no longer an official Psammead. Dry your eyes honey. Our love runs in each other's hearts and veins and nobody can destroy it. I love you." He said gently as he kissed her. She laughed at the whiskers touching her face. "Thanks for wanting to come with me. Your friendship and love means so much to me." She said happily. He smiled at this. His friends from the Council showed up. He looked shocked by this. "Izz the council's against you. They're trying to make you leave Chrisa because they know she's moving house. They know the two of you are in Love." They told him. Izz rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah I already know. She told me about it and I'm… going with her. Why should they care if I gave up my Magical License? We're friends and in Love. We may be different but inside we're the same." He explained calmly. They understood as they left. He then saw Chrisa packing up her stuff for moving house. He then got into her back pack so her parents wouldn't notice him. She smiled as they got into the car. Izz then went to sand in the bag on the way to the new house. He was dreaming of her and their relationship. He smiled as his fear vanished. He knew the Council wouldn't follow them. **

**He heard Chrisa sing to some music and it was making his heart smile. He hoped that things would get better for the two of them. He then woke up as Chrisa's family made a pit stop at a petrol station. She opened the bag a little. "Hey Izz! Are you okay in there? I'm sorry you're stuck in there. I hope you're not hurt." She whispered to him. "I'm grand. I went to sand for the most of the trip and you're not hurting me. Besides how would you explain to them we're friends if you know what I mean." He told her as he yawned. She watched as he ate an apple she'd gave him. Her parents were coming back out so she zipped the bag up so they wouldn't see Izz but gave him air to breathe. She smiled as the car started off again at the thought of telling her family about Izz. **

**His friends from the Council were relieved for him but were worried. They hoped that where ever he was with Chrisa, that they were safe. **


	7. Worry

**Can we be friends?**

**Chapter Seven**

**Worry**

**Chrisa was nervous, as she got dressed. Today was the first day at a new school. Izz then hugged her gently. He knew this made her feel better when she was nervous or worried. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad." He said to her gently. "Yeah I know but it's a normal school and in my class I'm going to be the only one with special needs and I'm afraid that they won't understand." She said to him as she sat on the bed beside him. "What they say doesn't matter. Just them the person I see every day and they'll understand." He told her. She perked up at this. He kissed her. She laughed as his whiskers touched her face. "Thanks for that Izz. I'd better go before I'm late!" she said as she stroked him. She grabbed her back pack and closed the door. He knew she'd locked it but watched as she and her mom got into the car with her sister and it drove off. He sighed as he got off the bed and went to her bookcase and got a book. He then sat down in Chrisa's beanbag chair and began to read. It was the story she'd written before they'd moved house about the girl and the prince. He smiled at this. The Council couldn't interfere in matters of the heart and they couldn't stop Izz from being with her. "There's only one thing to do about this! The child must decide that if what she feels for him is true, then she herself must become a Psammead like us! That way there'll be no trouble from this." The leader said. The whole Council agreed. The leader then vanished and appeared in Chrisa's room. Izz saw this and was afraid. He backed away from him nervously. "You're not taking me away from Chrisa!" he yelled at him. "Don't worry Izz, I'm not here to take you back. I just want to talk. The Council knows you're in love with her and can't make you leave her but there's only one way. If it's meant to be, she'll become one of us and leave this world forever. It's the only way to prevent the community from finding this matter out and shun you for the rest of your days." He said to him. Izz was listening to this. That weird feeling was flowing through him as he thought about it. "I could make my dreams come true!" he thought. "I'll tell her about it seeing as it's her that has to choose." He told the Council's leader. He smiled as he disappeared. Izz's heart was leaping for joy and he thought it would burst with all this happiness but he waited until Chrisa came home. **

**He then curled up in the blankets of her bed. His snail like eyes closed as he thought about what would happen if she became like him. Chrisa then came in later. She saw he was sleeping and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He then woke up instantly when he realised she was home. "Hey Chrisa there's something I want to tell you. It's important." He told her gently as she sat beside him. "Sure I'm all ears." She said. He cleared his throat before going on. "Do you love me enough to make the ultimate sacrifice for me even if it meant you could never come here again?" he told her. "Yes but what are you talking about?" she asked him. "The Council will make me leave unless…" he said sadly. "Unless what?" she said worriedly. She couldn't bear to lose him. "Unless you become a Psammead like me. I know you love me and I love you but it's the only way we can be together. Think about it and let me know. It's a hard thing to decide." He said. She nodded as she closed the door and went down stairs for dinner. What Izz had said was running through her mind as she ate. What they had was very special and was on the verge of ending unless she decided. She couldn't let him leave even if it meant no longer being in this world. **

**Later that night as she curled into bed, Izz was singing to himself and the mood was beautiful at the minute as she laid beside him. "Izz?" she said to him. "Yeah what is it?" he asked. "I thought about what you told me earlier and I've decided to… become a Psammead. What we have is very special and I don't want it to end and I'd do anything for you. Besides I remembered when you gave up your Magical License to stay with me. You made the ultimate choice then so I'm doing it now." She said. Tears of joy ran down his furry face at this as they kissed. She then fell asleep. This would be her last night as a human and in this world butit didn't matter. The Council members smiled at this. **

**They would strike at dawn. In his heart, Izz was feeling immense joy because soon his most personal dream was about to come true. "Now things will be sweeter once the Changing Ritual happens and Chrisa becomes one of us!" he thought as he dreamed sweet dreams of him and Chrisa together forever…**

**When they woke up, they found themselves in the Magical World. Chrisa saw the Council show up. "It's time." She said as they led her and Izz to a grove of oak trees. Chrisa then stood in the middle of the grove. Nervousness was running through her body as they began reciting a spell. Magic then surrounded the grove as the trees glowed and beams of golden magic hit her body. She then felt herself change. She then shrank to the same height as Izz and her pale human body disappeared and was replaced by a furry one with a tubby stomach like a spider's. She also had brown snail like eyes, her ears were like a bat's and she had furry whiskers on her furry face. She had fully become one of them. Izz was stunned by her beauty. "Am I okay? Am I a Psammead yet?" she asked curiously. "You're perfect and you're of us now physically but you don't have magic. You're still the girl I met and water can't hurt you or me because we've no Magical Licenses." He said gently as he kissed her. She laughed happily at this. He was happy that she'd given up her human life for him when she could've left him but it wouldn't have worked out… **


	8. Together

**Can we be friends?**

**Chapter Eight**

**Together**

**Chrisa woke up the next morning. She smiled as she cuddled near Izz as he slept peacefully. She looked at herself in a pond. She looked beautiful as a Psammead than she had as a human. So much had happened since she'd met Izz that fateful day. She wondered if he was dreaming about her as usual or something else. He then woke up later to find her eating some berries that she'd found for them. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" he said happily to her as she gave him some. He laughed as some of the juice was around his mouth. "Yes I did. I wonder if my parents know that I'm not there and that I became a Psammead. That would be hard to explain, wouldn't it?" she told him as she hugged him. "The Council already took care of that this morning. To them, they never had another daughter. Don't worry you can still think about them but they won't remember you. I'm sorry. Are you upset?" he said gently. "No I'm not. I guess it's part of being a magical being. Besides if I showed up like this, they wouldn't understand and freak out." She told him as they kissed. But other Psammeads had heard of Izz's relationship with Chrisa and were confused. What was it about her he liked? But the Council had put their fears to rest. "She's gone through the Changing Ritual so there's nothing we can do about it." The leader told them. Izz had heard them and was angry. How dare they try to tear him and Chrisa apart especially when she had became one of them by choice? But he ignored them. He had more important things to think about. **

**He knew his and Chrisa's love was true and pure enough to take the next step in their relationship- marriage. "But only if she wants to. Things have been a little crazy at the minute and I don't know." He thought as he held a ring in his furry hand. But courage was destroying his fear about it as he went to their sand cave. Chrisa was inside reading. She looked happy. He then got an idea. He went to the Council leader for advice on this. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously. "I came here for advice. I want to marry Chrisa but I'm worried in case she's not ready. I know our love is pure and strong enough to make it work but I don't know…" he told him quietly. The Council leader then thought about this for a few minutes. "You love her , don't you? You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?" he asked him. "Yes I do and I would do anything for her just as she has for me. Yesterday proved it and I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Izz said confidently to him. He smiled at this. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I can tell there's something special about your relationship with her. I think you should get married." He told him happily. Izz's heart leaped in joy at this. "Thanks for the advice!" he said as he ran out of there. **

**He then walked into his and Chrisa's sand cave. She was singing. "Can I ask you something?" he said to her as he knelt on one leg. "Sure! Go ahead." She said to him. She could tell that what he was about to say was important. "Chrisa we've been together for a while and our love for each other has bloomed than ever before even if there were a few speed bumps at first… Will you marry me?" he told her as he held the ring in front of her in the palm of his furry hand. Her heart was singing inside with joy at this. "Yes I will! You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!" she said as they kissed. **

**Soon they would be husband and wife and start a new life together and maybe a family… **


	9. Marriage

Can we be friends 

**Chapter Nine**

**Marriage**

**Izz was feeling nervous about today. It was a very important day to him. He was getting married to Chrisa today and starts his own life with her together. He wondered if she was up yet. He then saw her cooking breakfast quietly. He smiled as he walked into the room. "Hey honey. Are you excited about today?" he said to her. "Yes I am. I can't wait until we become husband and wife. Maybe we could start a family or something." She said as they kissed. He then got ready for what was happening. He thought about that as he preened his fur. Later that day they walked to a grove of oak trees. The Council were there. The leader then saw them stand at the altar. "Do you promise to love her? To cherish her, make her feel the way she wants to be treated until death do you part?" he said to Izz. He smiled as he put a ring on Chrisa's index finger. "I do." He said to him. "Do you promise the same?" the Council leader said to her. "I do." She said to him proudly. "You may kiss the bride." He said to her. Izz smiled as he kissed her. Now they were together. **

**Later they spent their first night as husband and wife. Chrisa was thinking of having kids but she wondered if Izz felt that way. "How do you feel about having kids?" she asked him curiously. He then snuggled nearer her as he thought about this. "Yeah maybe. But having Psammead kids is a little harder than having human kids. But I know you probably want them. I'd probably wouldn't mind having kids around here." He said softly as she fell asleep beside him. He then felt her heart beat as she lay beside him. He smiled as he drifted off himself. But in the morning he noticed her furry stomach was bigger than usual. He got a little nervous at this. "Are you okay? You look a little bigger than usual." He said calmly. "I know and I'm scared. It must be because I've been eating a lot recently." She told him. He knew what it was but needed a second opinion about it. He then went to the Council leader for advice. "What's going on?" he asked him. "It's Chrisa. She woke up this morning and her stomach is tubbier than usual. I'm worried." Izz explained. He then went with him to his and Chrisa's sand cave. She was in sand. The Council leader then touched her stomach and something kicked against his furry hand. "Congratulations! You're going to be a father." He told Izz. **

**He watched as the Council leader left. He was a little shocked but happy. Chrisa then woke up. "Hey honey. What's up? What's wrong with me?" she said to him. He kissed her. "We're going to be parents! The Council leader felt something kick against his hand and figured it was a baby." He told her as she hugged him. **

**Soon they would be parents and a family would be created… **


	10. The start of a family

**Can we be friends?**

**Chapter Ten**

**The start of a family**

**Izz was worried. That night she'd been moaning in pain and he was afraid. He knew she'd been a little cranky the last few days but soon it would be worth it once the baby was born. She'd been eating a lot recently. But in the morning he went and got some berries for breakfast in the forest. When he came back, he heard something cry from his and Chrisa's sand cave. He ran in there. He saw Chrisa in sand holing something in her arms. It was their baby. He smiled at this. "I think someone is saying hello." She said to him calmly as the baby touched Izz's index finger. He looked like his father except he had blue eyes. "You look so much like me. I hope when you're older, you find somebody who loves you." He said to it. The baby laughed happily at him. It was a deep fruity laugh. **

**He never thought his relationship with Chrisa would've come this far. He hoped that his child would grow up strong and happy but he wondered something. Because he gave up being a Psammead, did his child have magic? He hoped his fear was wrong or the community would never accept him. Chrisa understood his worry and hugged him. Things were going good for them. She imagined her child as an adult falling in love and marrying and then settle down and start a family. But the Council were worried for their child. He was born a little different like his father and he might stir up the community like his father when he was older. "There's only one way to fix this! It must be sent away to a different Psammead community where it can be accepted and cared for." The leader said to them. They agreed but were a little worried. Was it right to take a Psammead baby away from it's parents just because it was different? This was the leader's main concern too. He needed to see Izz at once to explain this to him and see what he thought. He knew Izz wouldn't let them do this but he had to try. He then went to Izz and Chrisa's sand cave. "What're you doing here?" Izz asked curiously. The leader sighed before talking. "We need to talk bout the baby but not here where Chrisa can hear. Meet me at the lake in the middle of the forest in a few minutes. I'll explain things to you." He told him. Izz watched him leave. Chrisa then saw her husband go off too. She hoped he would be careful out there. He kissed her before he left. He then saw the Council leader sitting near the lake in the middle of the forest and joined him. "What did you want to talk about?" Izz asked him. "It's your kid. The Council know that when he's an adult, he'll be wild like you and cause trouble to the community. That's why we… we've decided to send it away to another Psammead community that will accept him for who he is." He explained. Izz was shocked and angry. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. Chrisa would agree with me on this. It isn't fair that the baby suffers because of me. We're not letting it go. I'm sorry." He said as he left. There was sadness on his face and a sandy tear fell down his furry cheek as he walked back to his home where his wife was waiting for him. Their child was asleep in her arms. **


	11. Extending the Family Tree

Can we be Friends?

Ch 11

Chrisa sighed sadly after Izz had told her what the leader of the community had told him. "I know it isn't fair but if it is best for our child, then we will do it but I know the best person to look after it." She told him quietly as their son Dreamaz giggled in her arms. "Who?" Izz asked her curiously.

"My sister Elissa. She and I had a bond when I was still a mortal and it's a good way of extending our family tree right?" she answered. His snail like eyes were full of shock at that but he couldn't argue with her. He watched as she went out of their cave and into the human world.

Elissa was now thirteen and sad. Ever since Chrisa disappeared, her parents had become overprotective of her. But she sort of knew that Chrisa was still around somewhere. She loved to write stories, fantasy ones. She had wispy brown hair, blue eyes, a slender body. She was lying on the bed writing when she heard something come in through the window. "Hello is anybody here?" she said nervously. Chrisa then smiled as she crept over to her sister. This odd creature standing before her astonished Elissa. It had something in her arms that looked like a baby. "Hey Elissa. It's me Chrisa." She told her.

Elissa stared at her in shock as she sat down on the bed. Chrisa then sat beside her in her Psammead body. "What happened to you? Why're you a monster? I missed you. Mom and Dad freaked out after you'd vanished." She said sadly. Chrisa felt bad for her. "_Maybe if I explain to her everything that's happened to me since I found Izz. Then she might understand, I hope."_ She thought as she saw her sister stroke her fur. "It's okay Elissa. Let me explain. A lot of things happened since I found Izz." She reassured her. "What're you talking about?" Elissa asked. "One afternoon at our old house, I was writing in the garden when I heard something come from our sand pit. I opened it and found an amazing creature.

It was a Psammead with a tubby stomach like a spider, legs and hands like a monkey, ears of a bat and eyes of a snail, fur and a tail. He was woken up and he was scared because it was about to rain so I brought him inside. The next morning he told me that his kind could grant wishes but they only lasted until sunset but he didn't grant anymore. He was lonely just like me and we formed an odd bond. But the Magical Council wanted him to choose to either leave me and go back to his realm or stay here and give up his Magical License and he chose to give it up for me.

After we moved house we had to face another big decision. Izz and I had fallen in Love but the Psammead community wouldn't allow it unless I became one myself. That night I made my decision and the next day I became a Psammead and live in Izz's world. But then after we got married, I gave birth to a Psammead child but the Council will not let us keep him for fears that he'll be wild like his father so I decided that you should bring him up and when he's old enough, he can return to us. Do you understand?" Chrisa explained to her. Elissa nodded dumb struck. Tears welled in her eyes as Chrisa handed her son to Elissa. "What's his name?" she asked quietly. "His name is Dreamaz. I'm sorry that Mom and Dad can't see me like this or that we can be a family again but maybe one day we could. What do you say to that?" Chrisa told her.

"I would like that very much. But what if..." Elissa asked her. "What if?" Chrisa said to her looking at her with her snail like eyes. "What if I never see you again?" Elissa told her through tears. Chrisa then hugged her. "You will. But my son is a reminder of me and I can be a part of the family again through him but the locket I put around his neck, it has photos of the three of us as a family but I want you to look after it for me until he's old enough to understand. I'll be back. I promise." she reassured her as she left by climbing out the window. Elissa watched as Dreamaz gurgled at her happily. She smiled sadly at him. "You look so much like your Mom, my sister. Maybe one day, she'll come back and we can be a family again." she said as he wrapped a small furry finger around her's.

Izz saw sadness in Chrisa's eyes that night as she came back to their cave home. "How did she take it?" he asked her gently. "She was upset especially when I explained everything that happened. I feel like it's my fault because my being happy and a Psammead in another world is tearing my human family apart with sadness." she vented through sandy tears. He then wrapped his furry arms around her to calm her down. "It's not your fault. Besides maybe you should go tell your human parents about all this. Maybe they'll let us be part of the family. You never know." he said calmly. He watched as she fell asleep in his arms. It hurt him to see her this sad like when they first met. He then ventured into the human world and into Chisa's family house. But he was caught by her father. He was impressed but shocked by Izz. "What're you?" he asked him nervously. "I'm Izzard J Nassicus, a Psammead and Chrisa's husband." he told him. He was shocked to hear that as Izz followed him into the living room and called for his wife and Elissa.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea...


	12. Acceptance

Can we be Friends 

Ch 12

Chrisa's mother and father were confused. This strange creature had entered their house and told them that their oldest daughter was married to him and was a Psammead too. "He's telling the truth Mom. Chrisa visited me earlier to give me her and Izz's son because she thought it would be best if I looked after him until he's old enough to go back to his parents." Elissa told them. Izz nodded as he came over to her. She had Dreamaz in her arms and he smiled at the sight of his father. "Chrisa wanted to be a part of the family again but she thought that you guys wouldn't understand." Elissa said as she tickled the babe. Izz watched as Elissa's parents left the room. He could tell they were scared. But then he saw Chrisa appear. She was relieved to find her husband here but wondered what was going on.

But when her parents came into the room she realised what was happening. "Guys it's me Chrisa. I may be this but I'm still your daughter, right?" she said to them. They nodded a little. She saw fear in their eyes. But they didn't know that the Magical Council were watching. They were curious to see what would happen.

Chrisa's Mom then came near her and hugged her daughter's small furry body. "We missed you so much. We thought you were dead." She said to her as her father hugged her too. _"So I guess we're part of the family now judging by that?" _Izz thought as he watched the scene tenderly. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry or something." Elissa asked him. "I…I'm fine. It's just I've never had a family." He told her. "What do you mean? You mean you've always been by yourself ever since you were born?" Elissa said. He looked away from her not wanting her or the others to see him upset. "_What should I tell them? That when I was a child, my parents and sister were captured by humans and taken away forever? I'm sure they'd love that." _He thought as Chrisa came over to him. "Are you okay? I've never…" she said. "Never what?" he asked her. "I've never seen you this upset before. Is it because of me?" she told him. He then sighed before speaking. "Alright I'll tell you. I've never had a family before. I did have but they… were taken away from me by mortals." He confessed sadly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She replied quietly. "It's okay Chrisa. It happened a long time ago. Besides you were just curious." he told her.

Elissa watched as they left. "Tell Dreamaz that we'll always love him and can't wait for the day that we'll be together again." Izz said as he hugged her. Chrisa took a lingering look at her sister before they left. "I'll come back, okay?" she whispered to her. Elissa nodded in reply. Dreamaz then cried loudly. "Don't worry. You'll see them again when you're older, older than me." she said as she rocked him in her arms. She seemed to calm down. "Better?" she asked. He nodded happily. Elissa's parents had seen that and smiled as they joined their daughter and their new furry addition. But back in the sand cave Izz saw the leader of the Magical Council appear and groaned. "What did I do this time?" he said tiredly. "I know that the girl longs for her family so we're giving her a choice. She can stay with you and be happy or she could become a human again and we'll wipe her memories clear of all this stuff." he explained as he left.

Izz noticed that Chrisa was shocked to hear that. "He is giving me a choice to be happy with you or go home to my lonely existence as a disabled kid? I'm staying with you. I don't care what they think. We're meant to be together." she said to him. He agreed as he kissed her on her furry lips...


	13. Big Decision

Can we be Friends 

Ch 13

Dreamaz was now five years old. He had the same playful nature and wildness like his father but kindess and a big heart like his mother. He had small furry rat like whiskers like his parents and lots of fur with a small tubby belly like a baby spider's and tiny legs and hands like a baby monkey's with a tiny tail. But Elissa noticed that her new brother was disabled like Chrisa. He had no night vision and couldn't see sides like her and had a back problem like her too. She felt sorry for him.

But she and her parents knew that they loved him even though he was different like Chrisa. That night she woke up to hear Dreamaz giggle in his bedroom. She went to see what was going on. His father Izz was there playing with him. But he seemed sad and not as mischievous. "What's wrong? You don't seem yourself." She said to him.

"It's Dreamaz. Chrisa knows that she… passed on faulty genes to him so that he's disabled like her and I feel like it's my fault. But when he's older and back with us, he'll have no life or friends and that's something I don't want for him. I know that. But Chrisa was worried for him. Maybe… he should just stay here forever." He told her. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "That way he won't end up in a home. When Psammead parents give birth to a disabled child, the community takes them from them and puts them in a home away from others and it's so lonely in there." He told her with sandy tears falling down his furry face. Dreamaz then woke up at that. He felt sorry. "Daddy don't cry. It'll be okay. You and Mommy will be together again, right?" he said as he hugged him. Izz's heart melted at that.

"Maybe you should reconsider your decision Izz." Elissa told him as Dreamaz fell asleep in his arms. This made him feel good and he didn't want it to end. _"Maybe he should come back to us when he's older. At least that way we can be something we've wanted to be for a long time since Dreamaz was born- a family."_ He thought as Elissa put his son back into bed. "Tell him that his Mom and I will always love him no matter what he does or is. I'll come back to see him." He told her. "I know you will and he does know that everyday." She said as he disappeared. Elissa then left Dreamaz's room quietly and went back into her own. She was thinking about what Izz had told her.

Chrisa then saw Izz return to their cave home. He seemed sad but happy. "How is he?" she asked him. "He's fine. He seems happy. It's just…." He told her. "Just what?" she asked him. "It's just that everytime I visit him, I never want to leave but I know I have to. Is that wrong to feel this way?" he said as he put his head in his furry hands. Chrisa sat beside him on the floor. She saw a tear hit the ground and felt sorry for him. "It's okay. Besides it's better he's there than here. He'd be put in that home and be miserable his entire life." She said as she stroked his furry back.

He then got an idea. "Chrisa how would you feel if we rejoined your family in the human world? That way we could be together with our son and never be apart again but we'd still be this." He told her smiling. "Yes I would. Let's go!" she said. Izz then perked up at that as they packed and left their cave home for the mortal world. Elissa woke up the next morning to hear Dreamaz laughing as he came into her room. "What's wrong?" she asked him as he bounced onto her bed. "My Mommy and Daddy came back to stay!" he said excitedly as he jumped off and ran downstairs. Elissa then went downstairs and into the kitchen. Izz was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper while Chrisa watched Dreamaz eat breakfast. "Wow. How come you came here to stay?" she asked them. Izz chuckled a little at that.

"It was my idea because we couldn't bear being without Dreamaz so we decided to come here and live and be part of this family." he told her as he kissed Chrisa. "Cool. But what if people see you guys? Won't you get in major trouble?" she asked him. "Maybe, maybe not. Besides it's worth it if we can be together as a family." he answered smiling.

He felt good. He was no longer lonely and now he had a family to care for. What more could he ask for?


	14. Three Year Absence

Can we be Friends?

Ch 14

Izz was worried as he got up and went into the kitchen. As he drank coffee, the leader of the Magical Council appeared. "What're you doing here?" he asked nervously. "It's time for your son to find himself and go on the Voyage of Discovery. I'm sorry but at least he'll come back in three years ready to grant wishes." He said as he vanished. This made Izz very nervous. He had to explain to Dreamaz about this.

Later that afternoon Chrisa came into her son's room to see him packing a suitcase. "Honey why're you packing for? We're not going anywhere." She asked him. "Yeah I know but I am for three whole years. Dad said that it's a tradition and that all Psammead kids go through." He told her. She then went to find Izz. He was in the living room lying on the couch. "_I can't believe they're making Dreamaz do this. He doesn't have any magic because of his mother's genes but I don't want to get into trouble with the Magical Council."_ He thought as Chrisa joined him. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I saw your son packing and he told me he's going away for three years. I don't think it's a good idea." She asked him.

"The Voyage of Discovery is a ritual that all Psammead kids have to do or risk being shunned by the community. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you." He told her. She understood but wasn't happy. She watched as Dreamaz came into the room with his suitcase. "Okay Dad I'm ready to go." He said quietly. Izz shivered as he watched Chrisa hug their son. "We will never forget you." She said as Izz blew himself out like when he could grant wishes and magic surrounded Dreamaz. They watched as he vanished. Chrisa then saw her husband fall into her arms exhausted from sending their son to the Magical World. She then put him on the couch and put a blanket over him.

She saw a sandy tear fall down his furry cheek and hit the floor. "I know you miss him. But he's only gone for three years and then he'll be back, right? So hope for the day he returns. That'll make it okay." She whispered to him. She left the room hoping that her husband would be okay.

Elissa wasn't happy. "Why did he go away for three years for? That's so dumb!" she said angrily to Chrisa as Izz walked into the kitchen. He was holding a photo of him, Chrisa and Dreamaz. Chrisa understood how he was feeling. "Are you hungry?" she asked gently. He shook his head sadly. "No thanks." He told her quietly. Elissa then hugged him gently. It hurt her to see someone as mischievous so sad like this. Izz then went to his and Chrisa and his room and climbed into bed. He looked at the photo and sobbed loudly to sleep.

Chrisa was worried and hoped that three years would pass quickly and that Dreamaz would return before something bad happened to the one she loved…


	15. Homecoming

Can we be Friends?

Ch 15

It was raining. Izzard J Nassicus looked out the window. It had been three years since Dreamaz left. He was drinking black coffee as he normally did when he was sad. It was also Dreamaz's birthday. He then heard a knock on the door and answered it. A Psammead teen was standing in the door way. He looked like Dreamaz. "Hey Dad. It's me Dreamaz." He said to him. Izz hugged him. He couldn't believe he was back. "I missed you. Happy Birthday." He told him. Dreamaz sat on the couch.

"Dad do you think I'm weird? " he asked him. "You're not. What makes you say that?" Izz told him. "It's just while I was away, the other Psammead kids were using their magic to do stuff and I tried but I couldn't so they made fun of me. The tutor said I wasn't a Psammead and that I was a disgrace to our kind." He explained. Izz watched as his son went upstairs and into his room. It had been untouched for three whole years. He lay on the bed. Chrisa then came in with her parents carrying groceries. "Honey what's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's Dreamaz, He came back from his trip." He said to her. There was a look of happiness in her eyes. "Really? Where is he?" she asked him. "He's in his room. He's a little sad. When he was away, the other Psammead kids were using their powers. He tried to do the same but found out he has none. The other Psammead kids made fun of him and the tutor told him he was a disgrace and wasm't a Psammead." He told her. She went upstairs and into Dreamaz's room. He had his head phones on and was listening to Craig David but took them off when she came over to him. "Hey honey. Your father told me about what happened." She said to him.

"Aren't you ashamed of me because of this?" he asked her. "No honey I'm not. You're very special. Those other Psammead kids may have magic but they're bound to the rules of the Magical Council but you're free to do anything you want even fall in Love like your father did with me." She explained to him. He smiled at her. "I'd rather have no magic and be free." He told her as he came downstairs and his human parents saw him come into the kitchen. They hugged him. He laughed at that. Izz smiled as he watched them. Elissa then came in. "Dreamaz you're back! Alright! I missed you so much." She told him as she hugged. "Elissa could you give me some air? You're crushing me." He said. Elissa laughed as she let go. Dreamaz then walked into the living room.

There was a human girl sitting on the couch. She seemed sad. She had purple hair, slender bodied, wore black clothes and lipstick. She had pale skin. "_She looks so alone. Maybe she's one of Elissa's friends. But Elissa doesn't seem to know her. Maybe I should talk to her but I don't want to scare her."_ He thought as he came over to her. The girl was just looking at the floor. "Hello I'm Dreamaz." He said softly. She looked up and gasped at him. "Wow you're a Psammead! You guys are so cool! I'm Discorda. I'm the new girl in town but I'm having trouble making friends because I'm…" she told him. "What? Come on you can tell me. We are friends, right?" he said to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I guess we are. The other kids don't get me because I'm creative and a Goth but I'm not an evil one. Can you grant wishes?" she told him.

"I'm sorry Discorda but I can't. You probably don't want to be friends with me because of it." He said quietly. "That's okay. I still like you anyway." She replied smiling.

She then left a while after that but Dreamaz could feel something special had begun…


	16. Helping Hand

Can we be Friends?

Ch 16

Dreamaz was walking around the neighbourhood. He then saw human kids approach him. "What's a mutant freak like you doing here?" a kid with green hair asked him. He and his friends then beat him up. Dreamaz was getting freaked. "Leave him alone! " somebody yelled. It was Discorda. Dreamaz bit the kids but fell into her arms out cold. She looked around to make sure that nobody was around. " It's worth using my magic to help him. Besides I'll tell him my secret." She thought as her body glowed and wings appeared. "Revivus!" she said as magical energy came out of her hand and washed over him. She then out him in her arms and flew to his house.

She then made her wings vanish as she knocked on the door. Izz answered it. He was shocked to see his son like this as they came into his house. "Some human kids were beating on him." Discorda told him. She felt sorry for him as he cleaned his son's bruises and cuts. He then left the room. Discorda then glowed with magic and it washed over Dreamaz's body. He opened his eyes and saw her as she was. " I can explain. I'm half faerie and half witch.

You see my Dad's a Psammead like you guys but my Mom, she was half witch and half faerie but she wasn't evil. The last town we moved to before here… The villagers found out about my Mom and took her but Dad tried to use his magic to save her but he was too late. After that, he was never the same. He got rid of his magic and we moved here." She explained to him sadly. He understood. But downstairs Izz and Chrisa were debating whether or not to let him go to high school. "_How can we? I was sure of this but after what happened today, I'm not so sure it's a good idea."_ He thought as he sat there.

Discorda was sitting on the bed beside Dreamaz. They were talking about stuff when they heard a knock on the door. He watched as Discorda glowed and her wings disappeared. "Come in!" he yelled. Elissa then opened it and walked in. "Hey man Mom and Dad want to talk to you downstairs." She said to him. Discorda watched sadly as he walked out of the room. Elissa then sat down beside her on the bed. "I see you like my brother." She said to her. " Yes I do. Don't worry I won't hurt him." Discorda told her.

Later Discorda went home. Dreamaz was lying on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was going to high school in a few days and was worried that the other kids would hurt him because he was a Psammead. Suddenly his cell phone went off. He answered it. It was Discorda. "Hey man couldn't sleep?" she asked him. " Yeah I can't. I found out I'm going to high school and I'm worried. The other kids won't understand." He told her quietly. " I'm going to that same high school in a few days too so there's nothing to worry about but I'm disabled." She said reassuringly.

"Really?" he asked her. "Yes I'm visually impaired and going blind. My Dad doesn't know how to help me with it." She told him. He hung up feeling nervous. He then thought of Discorda and fell asleep…


	17. High school is Rough

Can we be Friends?

Ch 17

Dreamaz then heard someone knock on the window and went over and opened it. Discorda flew into his room. "Couldn't sleep?" she said to him. "Yeah I couldn't because tomorrow's the first day of high school and I… sort of don't want to go." He told her. He watched as her body glowed and her wings retracted into her back. "But why? It's gonna be awesome!" she asked him. Dreamaz sighed sadly.

"It's awesome for you because you look like a human and will fit in easily even if you're disabled but me, I'm going to get teased and beat up everyday just because I'm a Psammead and because I'm visually impaired, I have to walk around with a cane. How am I Dreamaz J Nassicus supposed to fit in like that?" he yelled Discorda then began to rub his furry back to calm him down. "Take it easy Dreamaz. It won't be that bad. Even if there are kids that pick on you, there's other ones are understanding to those who are different. Besides I'll be there too so you're not totally alone." She explained calmly. Dreamaz smiled at that showing teeth. "You're right!" he told her smiling as he lay in her arms asleep. She then fell asleep too.

When Dreamaz woke up, it was dawn. Discorda had gone home to get dressed for high school. He yawned and got up. He put on a T shirt over his furry stomach. He felt nervous as he came downstairs for breakfast. Izz was sitting at the table eating cereal. "Hey son you're nervous aren't you? Don't worry you'll do fine." Gw said to him. Chrisa knew her son was nervous about going to a place where pwople would probably make fun of him because he was a Psammead.

She watched as he walked out the door. Discora jponed him. "Hey Dreamaz you excited for high school? I am!" she told him. He nodded as they walked further until they reached the high school. Dreamaz got more nervous as they entered the building. Kids were staring at Dreamaz and laughing at him. "Don't listen to them. They're jut losers with no future." She said as they came to homeroom. The kids were giving Dreamaz odd looks but Discorda as this wasn't her homeroom. "Don't leave me here!" he yelled as she walked out the door. The other kids then crowded around him. "Wow it's some kind of mutant freak!" one of them said. But Dreamaz got worried as the kid with green hair approached him. "Well if isn't the mutant freak. You're in my turf now!" he yelled as he beat him up. Many of the kids were shocked.

Discorda then saw him walk out of there beat up. "What happened to you?" she asked him. "That kid with the green hair… he's in my class. He hates my guts!" he told her. " What're you going to do?" she asked him worriedly. "I don't know. Just don't tell my parents, okay? They'd freak." he said as he cleaned his cuts and bruises. Discorda then put a cold, wet tiaaue to Dreamaz's black eye. He sghed as they walked to English. But that kid with green hair show up with his friends. "Wheredo you think you're going freak? Were you born with fur or was your mother just hairy?" he cackled as he pushed Dreamaz intoa locker. "We'll see you later freak!" he said as he and his freaks walked off laughing. Discorda growled angrily as she used her magic to blow open the locker door.

Dreamaz then crawled out coughing a little. "Are you okay? Those guys were jerks." she told him as she helped him to his feet and he pulled out his symbol cane. He hoped high school would get better as the year went on or he was doomed to be picked on but one day he'd snap and then they'd regret ever picking on him.

Larwe when he came home, he went straight to his room. Elissa was worried as she heard him crying. "Dreamaz are you okay? You don't seem happy." she asked him. "You have no idea how I'm feeling so just leave me alone,okay? You wouldn'y understand!" he told her quietly. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She needed to find out what was going on with her brother before something happened...


	18. Bravery results in Tragedy

Can we be Friends?

Ch 18

Dreamaz felt more nervous as he walked down the corridor to meet Discorda after English class was over. But that kid with the green hair blocked his way. "Hey you furry freak! Do I bother you? Make your life here a misery? What're you going to do about it?" he told him. Dreamaz growled angrily as he lunged at him.

Discorda and the other kids in English class were amazed as they watched Dreamaz bite his entire body. He watched as he ran off screaming. Discorda then came over to him. "Nice one man! I've a feeling he won't bother you anymore." She said as she kissed him on his furry lips. "_Oh yeah! This kind of thing rocks. Maybe we can do this all the time."_ He thought as they walked to the lunch room. He smiled broadly showing some of his teeth. He'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that a girl would be holding his hand. Later he walked home on his own when that kid showed up again. "You're so dead!" he said as he pulled out a knife. Dreamaz totally freaked out. The kid's friends watched as he cut Dreamaz's face badly with it. He watched as they ran off laughing. Pain throbbed through his cheeks as blood seeped out of the cut. He couldn't go home like this.

Discorda then opened her door later that night to find Izz standing there. She saw worry in his eyes. She had a bad feeling in her stomach that Dreamaz was in trouble. "Have you seen Dreamaz? He didn't come home from school so we assumed he was with you but now I'm really worried." He told her sadly. "Don't worry I'll help look for him. He couldn't have gone too far, right?" she replied gently as she followed him and they walked away from her house. It was midnight and Izz was about to call off the search for tonight when Discorda heard faint moaning come from behind a trash can. She went over and gasped in shock. Dreamaz was lying there weak and limp. Tears flooded the young teen's eyes especially when she saw the huge cut on his face. Izz saw her cradle his only son in her arms. Dried blood matted the teenage Psammead's fur.

"Dreamaz it's me Discorda. Please wake up. I... love you. Don't leave me and your family." she whispered gently. His snail like eyes opened slowly. "I know you love me especially eariler when you kissed me. That kid with the green hair. He and his friends jumped me on the way home. He cut my furry face with a knife. I'm so sorry Discorda." he told her. Izz then took his son in his armd snd walked off. "I'm taking him to get medical attention. He'll be alright. I know it." he said sadly as Discorda opened the door to her house and went inside. She hoped Dreamaz would be okay.

It was early dawn and Dreamaz was in a hospital bed fighting for his life. Izz was watching this with tear filled eyes. He then saw Chrisa come towards him and hugged him gently. "I heard what happened from Elissa. I also talked to the doctor." she said wiping his tears with a furry hand. "What did he say?" Izz asked her quietly. "He told me that he needs a blood ytansfusion to keep him alive." she replied. He watched sadly as he left his son asleep in peaceful slumber and not in pain at the moment. .


	19. The magic of Friends

Can we be Friends?

Ch 19

Izz came back later to see Discorda standing by his son's bedside. There was a drip in Dreamaz's arm connected to a bag full of blood. Dreamaz saw a bandage on Discorda's arm. "You gave me your blood. But why?" he said to her gently. "I did it because we have something special. I remembered our friendship." She told him. Izz watched as his son hugged his friend gently without hurting himself.

"_Ah Dreamaz you're just like me falling for a human girl. Maybe she'll want to be with him for the rest of their lives. Just like me and Chrisa."_ Izz thought as he watched the tqo of them together. A few days later Dreamaz was able to go home. After that he was able to go back to high school but he was worried. He knew those mean kids would pick on him the second he got back. "Don't worry Dreamaz. Maybe they won't because the principal heard about what happened and expelled them." Discorda said stroking his rat like whiskers gently. Dreamaz chuckled. "That tickles! My Mom does that to my Dad a lot and he laughs really hard." he told her. He was still worried about what would haappen once he came back to school. He then walked upstairs and had a shower. He sighed happily as the warm water washed over his fur. He then came out with a towel around his fueey chest. He then saw the steps to the attic abd was curious.

He then walked up them. Many things like clothes, jewellery and books. The books intriuged by them. They were actually spell books. He then read one. There was a picture of a creature that looked like a human. Their name was Alchino. "Wow they look amazing!" he said as his eyes were fixed on the picture. He then began to read. "Alchinos are advanced Psammeads who look like humans but grant wishes if they want at a terrible price. Normal Psammeads can become Alchinos with a simple spell." he read quietly. He imagined himself being an Alchino and impressing Discorda with his beauty. "Maybe I should but I'm not so sure. What does it mean by granting wishes at a terrible price? I'd better ask Discorda about it." he thought as he took the book in a furry hand. He then heard his father calling him for dinner. He went into the bathroom and threw it onto the towel rack. "I'm coming!" he yelled as he put the book in his room. He then went downstairs for dinner.

Izz noticed that Dreamaz was very quiet while eating. "Is something wrong?" he asked him. "No, not really. I was just thinking about something, that's all." Dreamaz told him. Izz saw him go upstairs after finishing eating. Discorda then sat on his bed. "Something's on your mind, isn't it?" she asked him. He nodded. He showed her the book. She looked worried. "What's wrong?" he said. "Dreamaz you're seriously not considering becoming one of these Alchinos are you? They're horrible! They grant wishes and feed on souls!" she told him angrily. "I'm sorry Dreamaz. It's just I've witnessed their cruelty first hand. I just don't... want you to be evil beause I like you." she explained quietly. "It's just I found it in the attic and I was very curious." Dreamaz told her. He wondered if he became an Alchino that he didn't have to eat souls just to give people what they wanted. But he didn't want to upset Discorda again like that. "Dad are Alchonos really bad like Discorda told me?" Dreamaz asked Izz.

"Why're you asking me that for?" Izz said to him. "It's just I... have fallen in love with Discorda but I feel like I'll never impress her looking like tthis." he told him. Izz sighed athis son's words. "Dreamaz you don't need to become an Alchino. I never did because your Mom liked me the way I was and not some Alchino. Trust me." he explained calmly to the teen trying to make him see sense. He watched as he went upsyairs to go to bed. He was going back to school in the morning. He hoped that those kids who attacked him would lay off on him. He then fell into sleep as he got into bed. Izz was worried about what Dreamaz told him. Chrisa wondered why he was being quiet. "Nothing. Just thinking about something Dreamaz told me." he said to her. She saw he was worried and wanted to make him smile again. She then brought a furry hand to his face and tickled his whiskers. He then laughed softly. She saw that his good mood had returned. The next morning Dreamaz woke up early and got dressed. He felt like he was about to throw up as he came downstairs for breakfast.

Izz oticed this as Dreamaz ate cereal. "Don't worry those kids won't be bothering you again." he told him calmly. "How did you know that?" Dreamaz asked him curiously. "We are connected through mental waves. You sort of accidentally sent me your worries about today while you slept last night." Izz explained gently as Chrisa and Elissa came into the kitchen. Izz watched as Discorda knocked on the door as Dreamaz finished eating breakfast. He then walked over and grabbed his back pack, then went out the door. Izz hoped that he'd be alright. Discorda saw the worry in Dreamaz's eyes. "Don't worry Dreamaz. I'll be right beside you." she said as they entered the high school building. Cheer leaders were a;ready giving Dreamaz their usual freak alert looks. "Just ignore them Dreamaz. They're vain airheads with no future." she said soothingly.

Dreamaz then opened his locker to put books away when paper fliers fell out at him. He then picked one up. It said Go home MONSTER bOY! That made Dreamaz sad and took off. Discorda was very angry at this as she heard the kid with the green hair laughing. His name was Koji and he was a bully but dumb. She then found Dreamaz outside sitting under a tree curled up in a furry ball crying gently. "I'm not a monster. I'm friendly. But nobody seems to care." he told himself. Discorda felt sorry for him as she sat beside him and stroked his furry back. "I know you're not what they said you are. They don't understand you." she said as ge came into her arms. He felt no rejection here, just friendship and the power of Love all at once.

But somebody was watching them. It was an Alchino and wanted to see Dreamaz at once...


	20. Big Changes Afoot

Can we be Friends?

Ch 20

Dreamaz was still sitting outside the tree as it was lunch time. He then saw Discorda walk over to him with two trays of food but she was got frozen to the spot. She couldn't move or speak. Dreamaz ran over to her. He was freaked. "Don't worry, I'll get you free somehow." He told her. He then saw somebody appear. Dreamaz gasped at him in awe. The man laughed at him softly. "You're… an Alchino! You're so awesome." He said to him.

"Yes Dreamaz I'm an Alchino. I had to freeze your fairy friend because she distrusts us. Dreamaz I know how you're feeling. You're a freshman and a Psammead so the other human kids mock you and wish you were dead but I can help you end all that." He told him. Dreamaz wondered what this guy was talking about. "What did you mean when you said you could help me?" he asked him curiously. "By becoming an Alchino. Think about it Dreamaz. You could fit in and be more than just a mere Psammead. What do you say?" the man told him. "I'm… not so sure. I don't want to feed on souls." He replied. "I see. Why don't you think about it and get back to me on it?" the Alchino told him as he gave him a cell phone. "When you're ready, call me." He said as he vanished.

He watched as Discorda was unfrozen. "What happened?" she asked him. "Nothing." He replied. He hid the cell phone so that she wouldn't ask anything about it. Later he was thinking about it as he walked home on his own. "_I'm not so sure about becoming an Alchino. I don't want to feed on souls. I just want to get through my first year of high school."_ He thought but Koji blocked his way. "Hey monster boy. Where's your loser friend? Maybe she's afraid of you." he taunted as he beat him up. Izz was worried when he saw Dreamaz come in beat up.

"What happened to you?" he asked him. "I don't want to talk about it okay Dad?" Dreamaz told him. Elissa was worried for her brother. She hated that Koji and the other kids picked on him because he was different. Dreamaz then pulled out the cell phone the Alchino had given him. He thought of doing it but hearing Discorda made him stop He lay on his bed feeling miserable about himself as Discorda came in. "Hey are you okay? Your Dad told me Koji beat you up. You wanna talk about it?" she said as she stroked his bat like ears. "I'm just confused at the moment. Yhe kids at school and won't leave me alone and then this Alchino shows up and wants to make me one but I don't want to." he said as he sat in her arms. "Don't change yourself. You're perfect just as you are. Don't become a soul eater just because of jerks like Koji." she told him as they kissed, Dreamaz's whiskers touch her chin. He smiled for the first time that day.

"Thanks Discorda. I always want to be with you." he said as she caressed his fur gently. But the next day Dreamaz didn't see Discorda at high school and was worried. When he came home, his parets were waiting for him. "What's wrong?" he asked them. "Discorda is going away. Her father thinks it's too dangerous for a magical teen to stay here where there are jerks like Koji around. I'm sorry. We were going to tell you but we know how you feel about her. " Chrisa explained to him gently. They then saw him run upstairs. He went into his room and slammed the door. He flopped onto his bed and cried. Sandy tears hit his pillow. His eyes fixed on the cell phone and reached for it but stopped. He didn't want to insult Discorda's memory. He then let anger take over his teenage body and opened the lid of the phone. He then saw magic surround him as somebody appeared. It was the Alchino from high school. "I see somebody wants to be an Alchino after all." he told him as an orb of magic appeared in his gloved hand.

Dreamaz felt nervous as the magic surrounded him. Izz saw the light coming from his son's bedroom window and ran upstairs. He was shocked to see an Alchino standing over his son and Dreamaz changing. "What did you do to him? He's not an Alchino like you! You tricked him into this! You used something like Discorda going away to force him into this." he growled angeily. The Alchino laughed at Izz. "You foolish, furry freak! This is what he wants. To be one of us and fit in with mortals. No more being a loser Psammead." the Alchino told him laughing. Izz then saw Dreamaz get up. He was no longer a furry Psammead but a handsome, male Alchino. He watched as his Dad stared in shock. "You like the new me?" he asked him. But Izz didn't answer and ran out of the room. "What's up with him? I thought he'd like me as this." Dreamaz said quietly. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't understand how important this is to you." the Alchino said as he vanished. Dreamaz wondered what the Alchino meant but had no time. He had to go see Discorda. He hoped she wouldn't be mad by his dectision. Izz then saw Chrisa and Elissa join him at the kitchen table. "What's wrong?" Elissa asked him noticing the sadness in his snail like eyes. "It's our son. He changed himself into an Alchino. They're bad news. They can grant people's wishes but at a horrible price. They must eat that person's soul." he explained sadly.

Elissa made a face. "Isn't there anything we can do? I don't like the thought of my brother feasting on souls to grant wishes." she told him. Izz agreed but there was nothing he could do. Dreamaz then flew into Discorda's room. He found her crying on her bed. "Are you okay?" he asked, his chestnut eyes looking at her. She looked up excepting to see her furry, Psammead boy friend but was shocked to find an Alchino standing in his place. "Dreamaz! What did you do to yourself? You're one of them, an Alchino!" she yelled. Dreamaz watched as her body glowed with magic and her faerie wings sprouted out of her back. "Where're you going?" he asked nervously. He didn't like the look in her eyes as she stared him cold in the eyes. "Far away from everything in this town that makes me angry especially you! I liked you when you were yourself, a Psammead and cared about others. Now that you're of them, you only care about yourself! Goodbye Dreamaz. I hope Koji's impressed with your new look." she said coldly as she flew out of the window. He felt sad that the only one he cared about had left him. "I'm... sorry Discorda. I never meant to hurt you." he whispered as he left her house and walked off down the street. Izz was preparing a potion that would hopefully return Dreamaz back to being a Psammead again. He hoped sDreamaz would take it. He knew his son was struggling to fit in at high school so that was what had made him become an Alchino. He then saw Discorda and got an idea. "Could you help me with something?" he asked. "Sure what is it?" she told him as she came into the kitchen.

"I came up with a potion that might be able to turn Dreamaz back into his old Psammead self but I'm worried anout getting him to drink it especially when he finds out what it is. I know he's had trouble fitting in at high school but I... never wanted him to change himself just to fit in with some loser mortals." he said sighing softly. Discorda knew how Izz was feeling. "I don't like the new him either. There was nothing wrong with Dreamaz. He's nice, sweet and cute. I think he was sick of Koji bugging him because he's a Psammead." she told him as he gave her a vial with potion in it. He watched as she walked out of the room. Dreamaz was flying to school through his Alchino powers. His magic was way more stronger than when he was a Psammead. He landed on the ground outside the doors. "Hey look the monster boy became a prince but where's his pet Discorda? Did she abandon you?" he jeered. Dreamaz growled angrily at him. "You're gonna regret that!" he yelled as his eyes glowed with magic and vines wrapped around Koji and hung him upside down. The other kids began to freak out as monsters appeared below the vines waiting for Koji. "Cut this out freak! This isn't funny!" Koji yelled afraid as the vines began to lower to the monster's open mouths. Discorda then showed up. She was worried at what Dreamaz's revenge was. "Please Dreamaz stop! I know you don't want to do this!" she said but a powerful gust of wind knocked her off her feet and landed on the ground hard. She still had the vial of potion carefully in her hands. She then glowed and her wings appeared. She then saw Izz show up too.

"Dreamaz please don't hurt that creep. I know he hurt you throughout the whole semester but if you go through with this, you're just going to end up a bully like him! Is that you really want Dreamaz?" he told him sadly as his snail like eyes gazed into his son's eyes. He knew Dreamaz was in there somewhere. It was just the darkness of being an Alchino overwhelmed him and he couldn't break free. Suddenly a memory flashed into Dreamaz's mind. It was of the first time he'd ever met Discorda. A tear fell down Dreamaz's handsome face. "You're right Dad. I don't wanna be like him. I... want to be myself again but is it too late to go back?" Dreamaz said. Discorda smiled at him. "Drink this. Don't worry it's safe. Your father made it himself." she said giving him the vial. He then opened it and brought it to his mouth. Izz watched as he drank all of it. Koji then watched as Dreamaz sank to his knees in agony. His handsome self vanished and was replaced by his normal, grey fur, his tall body shrank to his usual height, his ears became bat like and he had snail like eyes again. The vines and monsters then vanished and Koji hit the ground hard. He saw Izz show his teeth and ran off afraid.

Dreamaz then saw the other kids run away from him too but Discorda came over to him and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked her blushing. "That was for being brave and becoming a Psammead again. I'm sorry the other kids are freaked by you but I still like you." she answered smiling...


	21. Moving On

Can we be Friends?

Ch 21

Dreamaz was worried as he woke up. He got up and got dressed. He then went downstairs. He sat down at the table and ate cereal. Chrisa knew he was feeling sad about Discorda. "Maybe you should go see her before she leaves town." She told him. "Yeah I know. I'm going to miss her. She's the only one who understands me. High school won't be the same without her." He replied as he grabbed his back pack and ran out the door.

Discorda sighed sadly as everything was in the moving truck. She wanted to stay but knew she couldn't change her father's mind. She then saw Dreamaz stop beside the truck. "Are you leaving yet?" he asked her worriedly. "Not yet." She answered him. He then gave her something. It was a photo album. "Thanks. Now I can remember you. I have something for you too." She saod as she slipped a locket onto his furry neck. He opened it. There was a photo of him and Discorda was in it. "Thanks. I… I'm going to miss you. You're the only one who ever loved me at high school." He said as they kissed one last time. He watched as she got into the truck. Dreamaz watched sadly as the truck drove off as Discorda left his life forever. "_Please come back. High school's going to be miserable without you. Koji now has free will to hurt me all he wants without you around."_ He thought as he came to his house and opened the door quietly. He ran upstairs abd slammed his door. Izz was worried as he found that his son had locked himself in his room. He knew that Discorda moving had really hurt him. He watched the next morning as Dreamaz grabbed his back pack and headed out the door. Dreamaz was nervous as he walked into high school. Most of the kids were standing by their lockers staring at him or running away from him. Dreamaz sighed at this. When Discorda was around, their stares and jeers hadn't bothered him but with her gone, they did. He'd never felt so alone.

He then saw Koji and began to sweat. "Hey monster boy I heard your little friend moved away. That's good. Now we can have fun all year until the summer." he laughed as he crackled his knuckles ready to pound him. Dreamaz then felt the pain as Koji's fists hit him. He then watched as they ran off laughing. "This isn't fair! He always gets away with it but it only happens here so what if I wasn't here?" he said as he smiled evilly like his father and grabbed his bag. He then left the building without anybody noticing. He headed for the beach. It was his favourite place to go seeing he was a Psammead. He also loved the water. Because he had no magic, he wouldn't die if it touched him.

He then dug a hole in the sand and curled up in it. He then felt relaxed and fell asleep. Izz had just recieved a call from the prinicpal. Dreamaz had cut all his classes. Chrisa understood how he was feeling. "Maybe there was a reason he did it honey. I know you're upset about Dreamaz but he's a good kid. He does take after you. Let's not worry about it now. How about I talk to him later when he comes home?" she said gently as she stroked his furry back. He smiled sadly. He knew that Dreamaz's odd behaviour had to do with Discorda and high school. Dreamaz was in an internet cafe. He was in a chat room. But then somebody familiar sent him a message.

Hey Dreamaz!

How is it without me? I'm sure high school is more calmer after your being an Alchino freaked Koji out. I want to come visit you but I'm not sure. Reply back soon.

Discorda.

Dreamaz's heart soared in his furry chest as he typed a reply. He'd been wanting to talk to her for ages but today in high school made him feel like needing company.

Discorda.

It's not much fun in that dreadful high school. All the kids there stare or say awful things to me. When you were around, it didn't bug me so much but now you've left, it does. Koji doesn't look scared because he keeps beating on me every day and it gets worse. I need you but I... know you can't come back to stay. You're a butterfly always moving, always changing. But don't let my angst bother you. How's the new house? Did you go to high school yet and make friends? Are they better than me?

Dreamaz.

Her email address then popped up and he got a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote it down. That way they could be together. Discorda did the same thing when she saw Dreamaz's email address. But it couldn't replace seeing each other. Dreamaz sighed sadly as he logged off and left. By the time he hot home, it was seven o clock. Chrisa watched as Dreamaz went up stairs sadly and slammed the door. He then went to the dresser and put something around his neck. It was the locket Discorda had given him. He took it off before going to school because Koji would try to steal it. He opened it and looked at the picture of him and Discorda. Chrisa opened the door softly. "Hey Mom. Let me guess. You want to know why I cut school all day?" he said softly. She nodded. "It's because I can't take it any more. All those other kids staring and making fun of me especially Koji. When Discorda was around, it didn't matter because she was my only friend while everybody else is scared of me just because I'm a Psammead. Now that she's gone, they got more worse and Koji beats me up every day. It's hell Mom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cursed like that. Now you know why I did it." he explained. "It's okay honey. I understand. Let's have dinner, okay?" she told him. He nodded and followed her downstairs. He felt better after telling her how he felt. Izz watched as the teen joined him, Elissa and Chrisa at the table. "He's in a better mood. Chrisa must've found out what's wrong with him that he had to cut school." he thought as they ate.

But later that night Dreamaz couldn't sleep. He then heard his window open and somebody climbed in. He smiled as he saw who it was. It was Discorda. She smiled as he ran into her arms. "I missed you so much. Did you get my message on the chat room?" he said as happy tears fell down his furry cheeks. "Yes. I know how badly they treat you. I feel like I'm to blame." she replied sadly. "No you're not. You had to move with your father. You had no choice in the matter." he told her. "But I am. When I was here, you were happy and so was I in each other's company and losers like Koji never seemed to hurt us but since I moved away... you're not yourself. You haven't smiled or laughed. You feel like you're alone in high school. Koji now hurts you all the time and pretty soon you're going to snap. I wish I'd never moved because everything I ever loved here is falling into decay. I wanna make it right." she explained as she kissed him on his furry lips. He felt good again like in the old days when he and Discorda were best friends and in Love. Discorda saw a smile on his face. "I see you got a little happy." she said to him. "Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better, way more than my parents." he replied. She laughed but that made him smile more. Her laughter was music to his bat like ears but soon when morning came, would that music die away? .His fears then vanished as he saw Discorda waiting for him at high school.

"Won't your Dad be angry that you're not at high school?" he asked her. "I took care of it by my magic so it looks like I never moved at all unless you tell anybody but you probably won't." she told him as he kissed her. Koji looked disgusted by that. "Great! I can't have fun with him any more!" he thought as he slammed his locker door. Discirda then used magic to make him not think about beating up kids. Dreamaz laughed as they walked to home room. Later Izz saw Dreamaz come in through the door. "You seem in a good mood." he said to him. "Yeah. Let's just say somebody I thought I lost but just found her again." he told his father as he went upstairs...


	22. A New Addition to the Family

**Can we Be Friends?**

A few years passed and Dreamaz was twenty one but was married to Elissa. She like Chrisa had given up the life of a human and became a Psammead with brown fur, green eyes and was slender for a normal Psammead but he was afraid about going to the Magical World because the other Psammeads wouldn't accept him or Elissa. But Izz had reassured him that he would be fine.

But he wasn't so sure. He remembered that Izz had been an outcast with the Psammead community but had found somebody who cared in Chrisa. But Elissa had been keeping something from them except for Dreamaz. They'd already gotten married but she was pregnant. She knew Chrisa already was a mother but wasn't sure but Dreamaz seemed so happy.

But the Magical Council weren't so happy about this and were having a meeting.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing if the child stays in the human world with it's parents and we should only intervene if it comes to this world and tries to mix with the Psammead community." one of the members suggested and the leader agreed.

But in the mortal world Chrisa was worried because Nena was now five years old but unlike her and Izz, their child was a human. The only way to let Nena have a normal life and childhood was for Izz to stay away for a little while but she didn't want to hurt her husband's feelings. Inside she was gathering up the courage to tell him as Nena was having a nap while Izz was with Elissa and Dreamaz at her place. She and Izz had their own house with Nena.

"What's wrong Chrisa?" Izz asked his wife later that evening while Nena was in bed.

Chrisa was in her true Psammead form now it was night time. She hoped she could do this.

"I think for Nena to have a normal childhood, you have to stay away for a while but not forever. You'll still be able to see her but we're not telling her about what you are or the Magical World.

You don't want her to be a freak or a lonely adult when she's older, right?" she said as tears were in her husband's snail like eyes. She hated seeing him like that as he went into Nena's room and slept with her. He knew Chrisa was only doing what she thought was best for Nena but it was just too harsh on him and Nena. But he had to try.

Dreamaz wondered what was wrong with Izz the next morning as he was quiet during breakfast but Elissa knew why. Chrisa had told her everything and felt sorry for Izz.

She only wanted what was best for Nena.

But she noticed something wrong with Nena as she saw soft grey fur growing on Nena's skin. Chrisa knew her daughter had bat like ears like her and Izz but that was the only thing she thought she inherited from her and Izz.

"I guess you thought wrong." Elissa said as Chrisa looked worriedly as Nena was playing as if things were normal.

"She must be human but also Psammead from Izz.

You should be proud.

Now he doesn't have to stay with Dreamaz and me." she said as Izz smiled seeing the change his young daughter was going through.

"_I should've told Chrisa after Nena was born that children from families whose mother was once a human are human and Psammead._

_But I guess she knows now."_ he thought drinking coffee. Dreamaz hoped Chrisa would be okay with Nena being half Psammead but a full one in appearance.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Chrisa asked afraid but Elissa sighed.

She decided that she should be the one to tell her sister the news.

"You mean my child is human but also Psammead and a full one in appearance?

Is there any way to halt this?

I can't let her start kindergarten like this!" she said with tears in her snail like eyes and Izz felt sorry for his wife.

"Let's go ask the Magical Council, maybe..... they'll have an answer." he suggested hugging her to make her feel better.

"I-It's worth a shot, I guess." Chrisa told her husband wiping away a tear from her furry face.

Nena didn't seem bothered by the change in her appearance.

But then they saw a Psammead from the Magical Council appear in shimmers of magic.

"We've been watching you since your child was born and she's one of the rare ones who have magic in them but will be a Psammead in appearance and things like water won't harm her. But not all children in these kind of families are lucky." he told them vanishing.

Chrisa sighed in defeat as Izz tried to comfort her as Nena came over to them.

"Look Daddy, I'm like you and Mommy!

Cool huh?" she told her parents.

Izz smiled at that broadly. Nena mightn't be human in appearance but she was proud of who she was but that seemed to put Chrisa at ease but saw Dreamaz looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Izz asked him.

"Elissa...... the baby's coming!" he answered worriedly.

"It'll be okay Dreamaz, calm down." Izz reassured him but after a whole night, the baby was born at sunrise.

It looked like Elissa with it's brown fur and it's green eyes.

"What're you going to call him?" Chrisa asked them.

"Makai J Nassicus." Dreamaz answered as the Psammead baby was happy in it's mother's furry arms.....


	23. Sick

**Can We Be Friends?**

Elissa was adjusting to life as a mother but Chrisa was worried about Nena. She had became a full Psammead in appearance and she was scared because the girl was meant to start kindergarten in a few days. Izz had helped her to accept that their daughter was meant to be like this but was afraid of other people. But Nena had magic as well and that could cause chaos especially with other kids around. Chrisa hoped that Nena could still have a normal life.

"Maybe she'll be happy in the Magical World where there are others like her, that way she'll be accepted by her own kind." Dreamaz suggested but Izz wasn't so sure. He wanted others to accept Nena in the mortal world but he didn't want to lose her and not see her grow up. He had been helping her discover her magic and use it carefully like with the vase Elissa had broken.

"Dreamaz it wouldn't work.

Besides the Magical Council hate our guts because they think we cause chaos in the community. But maybe I should teach her how to mask her Psammead form." he said coughing slightly. He hadn't been feeling too good the last few days but hadn't told Chrisa this because he didn't want to worry her.

Dreamaz noticed that something was wrong with his father and had told him to get checked out but Izz kept telling him he was fine but Dreamaz didn't believe that for one second especially when at four in the morning, he saw Chrisa up with Elissa and was worried.

Izz was down with the flu and was worrying Chrisa and refusing to eat.

"I had a feeling this would happen but he kept saying he was fine so I let him hide it." Dreamaz told her as Makai was in Elissa's arms being fed. He and Elissa got some sleep until this time in the morning when Makai would wake up hungry.

"You're also worried about Nena aren't you?" Dreamaz asked as Makai looked around with his green eyes. Chrisa nodded in reply.

"She starts kindergarten in two day's time and we need to..... get her looking like a normal kid before then but apparently the only one who knows how to do that is sick with the flu. You know the Magical Council would be mad if humans knew about us and tried to get to the Magical World.

It would mean our family would be torn apart." Chrisa said softly as Makai settled in Elissa's arms.

"Don't worry you won't.

You have to get her to focus on covering up her fur and looking like a human and her magic will kick in and do the rest.

I hope it helps." he told her.

"Thanks Dreamaz.

I'll try it later with her." Chrisa smiled leaving.

Nena wondered what her mother wanted her to focus hard for.

"I know you can do this honey.

When you can learn how to conceal your Psammead form, then you'll be able to have friends and play outside like other kids." she told her softly but Nena looked sad at that.

"But Mommy _I_ like looking like you and Daddy.

I look cool." Nena protested as Chrisa sighed as she tried to find a way to explain to Nena that she would understand.

"I know you love looking like Daddy and me but in school other kids might be mean to you because they won't understand about your appearance but if you can do this, they won't be able to hurt you so much and I want you to be happy." Chrisa explained to her softly.

"Will Daddy be happy if I can do this?" she asked her mother softly.

"Yes he would.

He cares about you just as much as me.

Focus your magic on hiding your beauitful fur, of becoming human." Chrisa said gently as Nena focused on this and suddenly her Psammead features shrank away and Nena was her normal human self.....

"Did I do it?" Nena asked her nervous but the look on Chrisa's face told her.

"Yes you did honey.

I am so proud of you." she told the girl as her Psammead features returned by her will.

_"That takes care of that little problem then_." Chrisa thought as she realised they needed things from the store as she focused her magic on concealing her Psammead form and became her human form.

"I'm going to the store!" she said as she saw Nena in human form run after her and go with her.

The Magical Council were amazed by that.

"Maybe not all of his family are trouble but we need to still watch." the head thought as he kept watch on the Nassicus household.

It was something he'd been doing since Izz and Chrisa had Nena, their second born child. They were nearly going to banish Izz, take away those he cared about and make them forget about him but recent events had made them think otherwise.

Today had proved it.

Izz was asleep in bed but was still ill.

He had the flu but felt awful. His head ached, he was full of mucus and coughing a lot.

He was also too weak and not at full strength as he normally was along with magical strength.

Chrisa hummed while maklng dinner but Nena was in her room playing. She thought that now she could conceal her Psammead form, she'd want to go out and play but she hadn't. Chrisa hoped that maybe Nena would start playing outside once she started kindergarten, she would have some friends but was worried about that. The only sign that Nena was a Psammead in human form were her bat like ears and that would make other kids stay away from her......


	24. Forced To Leave

**Can We Be Friends**

Chrisa noticed that her husband Izz was being quiet.

It'd been a while since Nena had grown a lot and was now nine years old but loved being in human and Psammead form but knew that other kids had started to notice she was different but she knew that the other fourth graders in her class stared at her bat like ears and snail like eyes.

The older Psammead was worried that humans would discover that she was a magical being and then trouble would follow but right now he was thankful nobody knew their family's secret.

But he knew that the Magical Council would be angry if that happened.

"Don't worry Izzard.

I'm sure she'll be careful but if that does happen, we can go back to Psammeadis right?

You and Makai haven't done anything to upset the Magical Council, have you?" she asked.

"No we haven't." he answered as they were about to fall asleep.......

* * *

Nena was nervous as she woke early the next morning.

The young girl was in her normal Psammead form but was nervous as she got dressed.

She loved being in the human world and going to school but it was just some popular girls at her school who were in her class.

They were jealous of her but noticed her bat like ears and snail like eyes and made her feel lonely by making her feel like an outcast but she never told her father or her Uncle Makai but she kept it secret apart from her Aunt Elissa who knew but had promised her not to tell Chrisa but she hoped that Nena would find the courage to speak up.

But Izz noticed that the girl was being quiet while eating pancakes which was her favourite thing to eat for breakfast but he hoped that things would be okay as he drank coffee but Chrisa understood watching her daughter transform herself into a human before leaving for school but Izz had a feeling something was wrong.

He hoped she'd be okay...........

* * *

Nena was scared as she opened her locker in school.

She heard Kira along with her popular friends come this way.

"Look it's the freak!

Poor Bat Girl.

Nobody wants to be your friend!" she cackled as her friends laughed.

"T-That's not true.

My parents........ say I'm beauitful!" Nena said with tears brimming in her snail like eyes.

"Yeah but they're freaks too.

I've heard they're not even human!" Kira said holding up pictures of Nena and her parents.

Suddenly Nena felt anger bubble up within her but the whole school began to glow with her Arian magic which scared Kira as the entire student body left the school but Nena was very powerful.

But Chrisa was surprised to see that as she arrived at the school but saw Nena curled up in a ball in her human form but was afraid as she approached her daughter.

"Come on honey.

Let's go home." she said as Nena understood and got up.

She followed her mother into her car and it drove off.......

* * *

Izz was astounded along with Makai as Chrisa had finished explaining things to the both of them after Nena had told her what had been going on.

They were surprised to find that Nena had been going through this since starting school but were nervous about what the Magical Council would think about Nena's Anger storm but knew it wasn't the young Psammead's fault but knew they would be punished for this since they were being watched like hawks but were unaware of how they would be punished as Izz saw a portal leading to where the Magical Council were.

"Maybe we should both go.

Makai you and Elissa watch Nena while we're gone, okay?" Chrisa said as they agreed.

They saw them leave.

Makai sighed as he saw Elissa go to Nena's room to check up on her but she found the young Psammead lying on her bed upset as she sat on the side of her bed.

"It's okay Nena it's not your fault it happened.

Your Mom and Dad will sort things out with the Council." Elissa reassured her.

Nena nodded as she wiped a few of the tears away from her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Yeah you're right.

But you said they were watching us so they're probably mad already." the young Psammead answered.

But she came downstairs and had dinner but she had a feeling that her parents along with her were in danger and she couldn't shake it off but decided not to think about it.......

* * *

"What do you mean Nena has to leave us?

That's unfair!" Izz protested after hearing what the Council had to say.

"We have no choice Izzard.

I know you're angry but it's the only way that humans don't find out about us or the magic in their world but we must turn her into a human and she must stay away from you and Chrisa for a few years.

You must do this tonight while she is asleep." the Council's leader answered sadly.

He'd handed a vial to Chrisa.

It contained the spell that would inflict the punishment on Nena which hurt her and Izz but they knew the Council didn't care about things like family but making sure humans weren't exposed to magic which angered them as they returned to Earth but needed to talk to Elissa and Makai about this.

* * *

Elissa was angry hearing her sister tell her what had happened with the Magical Council.

She agreed with Chrisa that it wasn't fair to do this especially to Nena because she didn't know what she was doing but understood that Chrisa wanted Nena to live with her while the spell was under effect but she understood how her sister and Izz were feeling sad but angry because of this but would take care of Nena but she saw Chrisa hand something to her.

It was a pouch and inside it was a locket which had a photo of their family so Nena wouldn't forget them while she lived with her Aunt Elissa but knew it would be hard telling Nena this, that she could never see them again but hoped she'd understand when they explained to her but knew this wasn't her fault.

Izz then entered Nena's room while she was asleep but woke up and turn the light on but saw worry in her father's eyes but wondered what was wrong.

"T-There's something your mother and I need to tell you." he said as he was trying hard not to cry in front of her.

"W-What's wrong Dad?" she asked him.

"We just came from the Magical Council but they decided that you should live with your Aunt Elissa for a while." he answered.

"That's not so bad." she answered as Izz sighed.

"But you're going to be human and not have your magic but forget about me and your mother." he answered as she was shocked by that.

"B-But why?

I didn't mean to cause trouble!" she told him.

"I know but you have to stay human for a while." Izz told her sadly.

Chrisa then entered the room as she heard her husband break down but hugged him.

She then put thw locket around Nena's neck.

"The picture will help you remember us while you're with Aunt Elissa." she said as she hugged her daughter.

She knew she would never see her daughter again but hoped that one day they'd be a family again..........

* * *

Elissa was nervous as she opened the vial containing the Council's spell in it.

Izz sighed as she poured it on Nena and she was surrounded in bright magical light but as it faded, the young girl was human but fainted.

Elissa sighed as she and Makai left carrying her niece but hoped Nena would return to them one day..........


End file.
